pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
An Elite Challenge!/Transcript
(Caber, Sugar, Joel, Polly, Amy, and Big Faye were back in Kanto on their way to Indigo Plateau, so that Caber could challenge the Elite Four. They were almost there, but they had decided to take a break from their journey. Caber was making sure Charizard, Druddigon, Tyrantrum, Kingdra, Flygon, and Gyarados were in peak condition, while Sugar was sitting on the grass with Polly, Joel was spending time with Amy and their own Pokémon, and Big Faye sat with whatever Pokémon felt comfortable around her.) Polly: Sugar? Have you thought about what you wanna do after Caber's done challenging the Elite Four? Sugar: '''I might be a Coordinator. '''Polly: Yeah? What made ya decide that? Sugar: '''Well, Caber's mom convinced me. '''Polly: Cool. I like Mrs. McToss. Don't you? Sugar: '''Yeah! '''Polly: One thing I like is that she sometimes likes being barefoot... Like me! (wiggles her toes) ''What about you, Sugar? What do you like about her? '''Sugar: '''She's just awesome! ''(Suddenly, Sugar's Pichu, Charmer could be seen. His face looked awfully red, and sparks could be seen coming from his cheeks every now and then.) Sugar: 'Charmer, are you okay? ''(Sugar moved to touch Charmer, but received a shock herself, causing her hair to frizz. Caber, Big Faye, and the others saw had happened and rushed over.) '''Caber: Sugar, you alright? What happened? Sugar: '''Charmer shocked me. '''Amy: We'd better check this out, Joel. Joel: Absolutely. (Both Happiny and Igglybuff wanted to help. Happiny wandered around, looking at berries that might help, while Igglybuff stayed close to her Trainer.) Big Faye: Oh, the poor little thing. Sugar: '''Which one, Happiny or Igglybuff? '''Caber: I think she's referring to Charmer. Sugar: ''(understandingly)'' Oh. Yeah, that makes more sense. (Joel and Amy examined Charmer as best they could.) Amy: Looks like Charmer has an electric cold. Sugar: ''(confused) A what? '''Joel:' It happens to Electric-types a lot. It usually involves electricity building up inside 'em. Amy: Probably explains why Charmer shocked you when you touched him, Sugar. Sugar: ''(understandly)'' '''Oh. Gotcha! '''Caber: If that's the case, we'll have to find a way to get all that excess electricity out of Charmer's system. (Just then, Happiny came back with as many berries as she could carry. She starts staggering under the weight. Igglybuff imediately ran over to help.) Igglybuff: Iggly Buff. (I'll help.) Happiny: 'Piny! (Thanks!) ''(Igglybuff takes some berries. The little ones hoped these berries could help Charmer. Happiny dumps her pile onto Charmer, thinking physical contact helped. Charmer cried out under the pile.) '''Polly: Aw, poor Charmer... (Suddenly, Charmer let out a Thunder Shock that shocked everyone in the group.) Caber: Well, that was... Shocking. (to the readers) Can't believe I said that. (Charmer moans. Caber had Kingdra use Icy Wind on some of the berries, so as to make a cold compress for Charmer.) Caber: This should help. (puts it on) (Charmer sighs contentedly. They each helped in making sure Charmer was comfortable, and had plenty to eat. Even Happiny and Igglybuff helped their friend. Happiny looks worried.) Joel: (noticing) You okay, Happiny? Happiny: '''Piny happiny... (I'm scared for Charmer...) '''Igglybuff: Iggly Buff-Buff... (Me too...) Joel: '''Charmer'll be okay, I promise. '''Amy: I have to admit, Joel, you're being really calm about this. (blushing) I actually admire that about you. Joel: ''(blushes) Thanks. '''Amy:' Have you given anymore thought about... (Suddenly, Happiny and Igglybuff were both surrounded by a white light and started growing in size.) Joel: 'What the heck? '''Amy: '''Oh my... ''(Then, in place of Happiny and Igglybuff, there stood a Chansey and a Jigglypuff.) '''Big Faye: Aww, your Pokémon evolved at the same time. Sugar: '''How cute! '''Amy: Oh, this is wonderful. (hugs Jigglypuff) Jigglypuff: (happily) Jiggly. Joel: ' ''(smiles) Congratulations, Happ- I mean, Chansey. '''Chansey: (smiles) Chansey. (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Happiny. A Normal type. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured. Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Igglybuff. A Normal and Fairy type. When Jigglypuff's big eyes begin to quiver, everyone becomes sleepy as it sings a lullaby. (So for most of the afternoon, Chansey and Jigglypuff took turns to look after Charmer. Joel and Amy helped as well. By the time Charmer's cold left him, it was night. Sugar gave him a gentle pet, and sure enough, she didn't receive a shock.) Charmer: (happily) Pichu-Pi! Sugar: '''Charmer, you're okay! '''Big Faye: Oh thank goodness. (Sugar gave Charmer a hug, which the small Pokémon appreciated.) Polly: Isn't it great, Joel? Chansey's gonna be a big help to ya when ya become a Pokémon Doctor. Joel: 'Yep. ''(Joel knew that Chansey was no longer the mischievous little Pokémon he'd started with, and was happy for her.) '''Amy: Speaking of which, um, Joel? Um, have you given anymore thought about going to Pokémon Doctor School... With me? (blushing) Joel: 'Uh... ''(Just then, Amy kissed Joel in the cheek. Joel blushes.) '''Caber: Hey, man. If you wanna go with Amy to Pokémon Doctor School, we're behind ya all the way. Besides, I've learned a thing or two about Pokémon medicine already. (Joel was silent for a moment before he gave his answer.) Joel: I'd like to... But I gotta stick around and support you as you challenge the Elite Four, and Lance, dude. Amy: I'm okay with that. (Joel smiled at that. Charmer smiles too as Sugar picks him up.) Polly: Bet you're happy Charmer's feeling better, aren't ya, Sugar? Sugar: 'Yep! ''(Next morning, they arrived at Indigo Plateau, where Caber would face the Kanto Elite Four. Sugar looks excited for the battles to come, even moreso than Caber.) '''Caber: (to Sugar) I see you're wearing your cheerleading outfit again. Sugar: 'Yeah! I wanna cheer you on! ''(Caber merely smiled at her as they walked to the entrace.) '''Big Faye: Good luck, Caber! 'Caber: '''Thanks, Big Faye. See ya in a bit. ''(And with that, Big Faye sat herself down on the grass while Caber and the rest of the group walked inside, while Sugar hops rather than walk.) 'Sugar: '''So excited!! ''(Polly giggled. Suddenly, they were met with Lance and the other members of the Elite Four - Will, Koga, Bruno, and Karen.) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 2 Transcripts